THTSTR: Next Generation
by Dramione Forever
Summary: Rose Weasley has been dating Scorpius Malfoy secretly for months, she loves him but she is lying to her family and friends and she hates lying to them. What does this mean for their Relationship? Read and Review Please
1. Introduction

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS**

**INTRODUCTION**

This is the second sequel to The Hogwarts Talent Show to Remember this is only going to be few chapters long. This sequel will feature some of the new characters introduced by JK Rowling in the Deathly Hallows. I hope you like it Let me know what you think Read and Review please. Dramione Forever

**Author note this is just a brief introduction to the sequel telling you where the story is set and the characters featured in it. I hope you like the story Read and Review Please. Dramione Forever.**


	2. Chapter 1  SECRET MEETINGS

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONG**

**Chapter 1 - Secret Meetings **

Rose loved Scorpius Malfoy, she was not afraid to admit it , they had been going out secretly for months, because although they families did not all out hate each other anymore there was still a strong dislike between the families and their father's would never be best friends. Rose had been lying to her friends and family for months and she really did not like it but she loved Scorpius, she stared at her boyfriend for a minute studying him. Scorpius caught her looking at him , she blushed "you Ok" he asked her. She nodded , he smiled at her and grabbed her chin and kissed her passionately for a few minutes. He broke the kiss, and looked at her for a minute , then he put a hand on her cheek and stroked it. He then put his hand in hers and they sat holding hands for an hour, just happy to be together again. Scorpius looked at his watch in horror, it was ten minutes till curfew, "Rose we have to go" he said as he showed her his watch, she jumped out of the seat in shock , he stood up with her and took her hand again and led her to the door and leaned down and kissed her cheek, then he spoke "I Love you" he said "see you later" he said quickly before opening the door and exiting the room.

The door swung shut, she sighed leaning against the wall , she then ran her hands through her hair. She really loved him and she knew then he loved her, but she hated lying to her friends and family. She stood still for a minute. She seriously had to think things through. She lifted her hand and checked the time on her watch noticing shocked that it was already 5 minutes past curfew. She stood up quickly and opened the door and exited the room.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter One of the story. Sorry it took so long to post , kept changing my mind. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever**


	3. Chapter 2  THINKING THINGS THROUGH

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 2 - THINKING THINGS THROUGH**

Rose managed to sneak back to the Gryffindor common room without getting caught by any of the teachers. She said the password to the portrait and slipped into the common room , walked across the common room past a group of first years playing exploding snap and up the step leading to the girl's dormitories and walked in. Once inside the dormitory she walked up to her bed and threw herself on the bed. There was no other girls in the dormitory as they were all still in the common room. Rose lay quietly for a minute thinking, she then sat up and opened her bedside table and took out her ipod when she had enchanted to work in Hogwarts, She was so glad that she ad her mother's brains. She turned it on flipping to her favourite song There You'll Be by Faith Hill and started singing along to it.

_When I think back  
On these times  
And the dreams  
We left behind  
I'll be glad 'cause  
I was blessed to get  
To have you in my life  
When I look back  
On these days  
I'll look and see your face  
You were right there for me  
_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

_Well you showed me  
How it feels  
To feel the sky  
Within my reach  
And I always  
Will remember all  
The strength you  
Gave to me  
Your love made me  
Make it through  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
You were right there for me_

_In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be  
_

_'Cause I always saw in you  
My light, my strength  
And I want to thank you  
Now for all the ways  
You were right there for me  
You were right there for me  
For always_

_  
In my dreams  
I'll always see your soul  
Above the sky  
In my heart  
There always be a place  
For you for all my life  
I'll keep a part  
Of you with me  
And everywhere I am  
There you'll be_

The song finished and Rose turned off her ipod she was a lot more relaxed and calm so she could think logically now, she had to think this through properly, she truly loved him, she thought about all the fun times they had together. From the snowball fight they had at Christmas, the romantic night they had shared last week where they had a nice meal and danced to their song, to the time they had spent together just hours ago. She thought about her family and friends and about how they would reacted if they found out about her relationship with Scorpuis, she knew that her dad would go nuts at her because Scropuis was a Malfoy. Her brother and cousins would want to tear me limb from limb followed by her father. She also imagined her mother's face who would not be angry with her, just disappointed in her for not telling her. She sighed, she hated keeping secrets from her family. She thought about it for the rest of the night and came to her decision. She fell asleep shortly after making her decision.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 2 , Sorry to leave it at a cliff-hanger. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever  
**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 3  AVOIDING HIM

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER : NEXT GENERATION**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS. I DO OWN THE CHARACTER EMILY ROCKMAN AS EMILY IS OF MY IMAGINATION AND IS PURELY FICTIONAL.**

**CHAPTER 3 - AVOIDING HIM**

Rose had managed to avoid Scorpius all day so far and now it was lunchtime and she knew that avoiding him at lunch would be a lot harder, so she grabbed her best friend Emily's arm and begged her to pick up a apple from the table and a cup of pumpkin juice and bring it to her outside in the courtyard. Emily Rockman looked at her friend strangely but nodded her agreement to Rose, " Thank you Thank you Thank you" Rose said to her friend quickly. She always knew that Emily was a really good friend. Rose stepped out into the courtyard and looked around the courtyard for a seat.

She found a perfect seat in front of a tree to wait for her friend. Ten minutes later Emily walked up to Rose with Rose's lunch in her hands. Rose took it from her friend and thanked her once again and said to her friend that she would see her later on as she had some research she needed to do in the Library before her next class then Rose began to walk across the courtyard while eating her lunch and the once she had finished her lunch she walked in the direction of the Library.

She walked into the Library and walked up to the back of the Library and sat down at a free table at the back and opened her bag and pulled out the book, she was reading at the moment, which just happened to be one of her favourite novels Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She opened the book and became engrossed in the book so much she did not realise it was near the time of the next class when suddenly the bell rang and she quickly got her stuff together and walked out of the Library in the direction of her next class.

Charms class passed in no time not that Rose was glad as she quite liked Charms. She took note of her homework and started to pack up with the rest of the class who were eager to get out of class and get to dinner. Rose managed to go and have her dinner without bumping into him. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw her friend Emily. Rose felt awful about lying to Emily but she could hardly tell her the truth about why she had avoided lunch earlier. She had managed to get down the corridor without bumping into him.

She looked behind her to check if she could see him through the crowd of students heading to their common rooms but she could not see him so she went to her common room feeling slightly better as it meant that she had more time to think about her decision and make up her mind once and for all .

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 3 . I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	5. Chapter 4  THE ROMANTIC GESTURE

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS**

**CHAPTER 4 THE ROMANTIC GESTURE**

Rose awoke the next morning and was feeling great considering that she had been up half the night making her decision and sticking to it one moment then changing the decision two minutes later. She now knew what her decision was and she was definitely sticking to her decision no matter what. She got up from bed and started to get ready for the day ahead and her classes that day. She got dressed and then headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Ten minutes later she was ready and she double-checked she had everything for the day ahead and then she headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

She had a busy day ahead and she needed all the energy she could get for the day ahead, so she sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall and began to eat her breakfast scrambled eggs on toast, she was enjoying her breakfast when she suddenly heard noises further down the table and she noticed her brother was tucking in his breakfast as well, stuffing as much in his mouth as possible and then spraying half of the food across the table as he spoke to the students across the table, the girl across from him getting a face full of scrambled eggs, she chuckled although she did love her food like the rest of the Weasley Family she had not inherited her fathers table manners when eating at the dinner table which involved stuffing his mouth full of food then spraying half of it across the table when talking to someone, which her mother constantly told him off for, unlike her brother who had inherited their fathers eating traits, her mother was also telling her brother off frequently for his table manners which was the exact same as her fathers. Rose luckily had inherited her mothers table manners. She turned back to her breakfast and finished eating it. She glanced at her watch and noticed that she had ten minutes to get to class. She stood up and exited the Great Hall and headed to her first class of the day.

Rose had not seen Scorpius all day and it was now dinnertime, she followed the crowd of students eagerly heading to the Great Hall for dinner. She was abut to walk through the doors into the Great Hall, when she heard her name being shouted , she turned which she found difficult in among the large crowd of students that were shoving her, and poking her in their excited efforts to get into the Great Hall for dinner. She somehow managed to escape from the crowd of excited students heading to dinner and once out of the crowd she looked around and saw him almost instantly standing handsomely against the pillar looked at her. She smiled at him and she also could not help the butterflies that she registered in her stomach when he looked at her. She headed across to and noticed that he was hiding one hand behind his back.

She stood in front of him and gave him a curious look studying his face which was drew into an impassive mask which she could not read. She could hardly ever read him when he was like this, it was a trait that he inherited from his father, she had noticed once when she saw his father. She looked at him again, suddenly he smiled down at her, as he stood at least a foot taller than her, another trait that he had inherited from his father. He grabbed her hand and led her out of the corridor away from the Great Hall across the courtyard and into the Forbidden Forest. He led her down the forest path and then suddenly turned off the forest path, she was about to protest when he drew her a look, silencing her. She remained silent as he led her through the forest until he came pass a tree and she gasped at the site in front of her.

She turned to him and smiled and then run to him and kissed him passionately for a few minutes. She broke the kiss and turned back to gaze at the scene in front of her, in front of her was a small table with a small vase with a single rose in it. It was so romantic, she loved it. She led him to the table and he sat her down and put on some romantic music in the CD Player that was positioned in a chair opposite them and then sat down himself and kissed her hand then they both fell silent for a minute and then tucked into the beautiful meal in front of them. The rest of the evening was fantastic, they finished their meal and then talked for a while and then he asked her to dance and they danced for the rest of the evening silently just enjoying the evening and enjoying each other company.

He then walked her back to her common room and kissed her hand, looked at her for a moment before he spoke "I Love You Rose" he said softly, she smiled at him and then replied "I Love You too Scorpius", she then kissed him passionately for a few minutes then broke the kiss and entered her common room. The common room door swung shut and she walked across the common room and up to her dormitory. She leaned against the closed dormitory door and sighed lost in the moment then she realised then she had forgotten all about her decision. She sighed again, she would tell him her decision soon she had to and she knew it but for now she was just happy to think about the romantic evening that she had just experienced with her boyfriend.

**Author Note Well this is Chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Let Me Know What You Think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	6. Chapter 5  HAPPY MEMORIES AND THE ROW

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 5 HAPPY MEMORIES AND THE ROW**

Rose was up early the next morning and she was sorting through her trunk when she came across a small white teddy bear in the bottom of her trunk, she smiled as she remembered that Scorpius had given it to her Last Christmas. She remembered how on the day of the students departure for the holidays, Scorpius had grabbed her hand and quietly and quickly led her away from the crowd of students and led her to the tree by the Lake.

Once they had got to the tree, Scorpius let go of her hand and walked a few steps but then suddenly stepped towards her and grabbed a hold of her and pushed her against the tree trunk, he then began to kiss her passionately for a few minutes, he then suddenly broke the kiss and disappeared for a few seconds coming back with a small gift in his hand. He handed to her silently, she took it and then opened it and gasped, inside was a small white teddy bear "Scorpius its adorable" she said quietly.

She then suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. They remained silent for a few minutes then Scorpius spoke "something to remember me by over the holidays" he said , she looked at him but before she could speak he had captured her mouth in another passionate kiss and then he broke the kiss "I will write everyday I promise" he said quickly then he was gone leaving her standing there breathless. She looked at the bear and smiled as she took it out of the trunk and put it on the nightstand.

She finished sorting out her trunk and put all her things away and shut her trunk and then walked down to the Common Room and out the door, along the Corridor and headed to breakfast feeling quite happy. She walked into the Great Hall and glanced around it was quite quiet so she heading to the Gryffindor Table to get herself something to eat. After breakfast she got up from the table and walked towards the door, Scorpius was standing at the door and as she passed he whispered to her "Good Morning Rose" quietly. She walked on through the doors of the Great Hall completely ignoring him.

A confused look passed onto Scorpius's face and he quickly ran after her. Rose was walking along the corridor when she heard her name being shouted behind her , she turned to see who had shouted at her and saw Scorpius running after her, she quickened her pace. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm to stop her walking any further. She stopped and looked up at him " What" she asked , he stared down at her and looked at her before answering " You ignored me" he said, she shrugged her shoulders at him and continued to stare up at him, "What's wrong with you" he asked her "Nothing" she said quietly in reply. He sighed "You can tell me" he said "You stopped loving me or something" he joked, Rose stayed silent for a minute before speaking "I Hate You" she said quietly, Scorpius looked at her "What" he said confused. Rose took a deep breath and then turned away from him and started to walk further down the corridor.

He caught with her easily again "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" he shouted at her, she turned and looked at him and the she shouted "I HATE YOU SCORPIUS MALFOY", he stood still for a moment shocked by her outburst and then he stepped back from her, "Rose" he said again more calmly, she took a deep breath and then walked right up to him and pushed him against the wall then she said in a cold and deadly voice that he did not recognise "I HATE YOU, I NEVER LOVED YOU I HATE YOU" she stood back from him and turned and walked down the corridor and turned the corner leaving Scorpius standing there shocked.

He stood still for a minute shocked by Rose's outburst then he turned and started to walk to Potions still confused over the row that they had just had. Rose leaned against the wall and let the tears fall freely down her face. They never fought and she never meant to hurt him , she meant to tell him gently but she had made her decision and it was done now. She took a deep breath and wiped her face and headed to Charms.

**Author Note Well here is Chapter 5. Hope You Like it. Let Me Know What You Think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	7. Chapter 6 TRYING TO ACT NORMAL

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS OR THE SONGS.**

**CHAPTER 6 TRYING TO ACT NORMAL AND LIVE WITH THE REGRET**

Rose went through her classes that day like any other day brilliantly as usual. She got her work done first and correct as usual just like her mother and all the teachers loved her and thought her a brilliant student just like her mother and she enjoyed it as she loved her lessons and liked most of the teachers. She copied down her work silently like it was any other normal day but today was not any normal day as she had just broke up with her boyfriend. Her secret boyfriend but still her boyfriend and it was tearing her apart and she could not do anything about it but try to act normal and do what she usually did. It was bloody well hard and she was extremely close to just getting up and storming out the room but that was not something that Rose Weasley normally did so she smiled and worked and got on with things like it was any other day.

Rose was really glad that classes were over that day and she rushed to the Great Hall for dinner like the rest of the Hogwarts students, she was not really hungry but she needed to be anywhere but classes and on her own as she knew would just break down into tears and she did not want that just now she could not handle that right now. She dodged past a group of first year girls going into the Great Hall. She looked up and saw her friend Emily Rockman across the corridor, she waved at her and started to make her way to her friend.

She was only five minutes away from her friend when she bumped into someone, she was just about to apologise to the person when she heard the person speak to her "Watch where you going Weasley" the person growled at her in a cold and deadly voice, she looked up at the person and was about to reply with a clever retort when she saw exactly who had bumped into her.

It was Scorpius, the clever retort went right out of her head. She looked at him and stood there absolutely speechless. He looked down at her and they stared at each other for a few minutes looking directly into each other's eyes. Rose saw hurt, confusion and anger in Scorpius's eyes while Scorpius was searching Rose's eyes for any sign of meaning to what exactly had happened earlier on that day and exactly what it meant. Another few minutes went by and they still stood there staring at each other until suddenly Scorpius broke eye contact with Rose and pushed past her and went into the Great Hall for dinner leaving Rose standing there speechless and breathless.

Emily watched the exchange between the two students with interest although they were not complete enemies they did have a strong dislike for each other and they did not mix in the same social circles mainly due to their families and the fact they were the two brightest students in their year and regularly competed against one other . Emily was confused at Rose's reaction as she was usually quite quick at coming up with a retort to hurt or anger Scorpius Malfoy, she stood there confused for a minute then she made her way over to her friend, "Hi Rose" she said to her friend when she had reached her, Rose gave no reply as she was still staring at the Great Hall Doors where Malfoy had entered a few minutes earlier.

Emily took a step back from Rose and looked at her, she then spoke again "ROSE" she shouted at her friend, no response again, Emily muttered to herself under her breath then she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled her friend into the Great Hall. Once they had entered the Great Hall, Emily let go of Rose's hand and walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat down, she looked over at the Great Hall entrance and noticed that Rose was still standing there, she shook her head at her friend's strange behaviour and started to eat her dinner.

Rose looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that Scorpius was in deep conservation with another Slytherin. She continued to stare at him for a few minutes then he looked up and caught her staring at him, he looked at her silently for a few minutes then shouted loudly across the Great Hall "Like what you see Weasley", he smirked at her, she looked away from him and started to turn red with embarrassment as she noticed that a number of students had started to look at her but then she shook her head and walked with her head high over to the Gryffindor table and sat down and started to eat her dinner.

Rose pushed her dinner away half eaten as she could not face to eat anymore food, as she had started to eat her dinner she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach which she quickly realised was regret and it had started to gnaw at her. She remembered earlier on when they had bumped into each other how handsome he had looked, she shook her head. She had made her decision and she was going to stick to it no matter what, she would just have to try and live with the regret.

**Author Note: Well here is Chapter 6 of the story. I hope you like it. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	8. Chapter 7 GIRL TALK

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN EMILY ROCKMAN.**

**CHAPTER 7 GIRL TALK**

Rose walked into the Common Room and was immediately grabbed by Lily and Emily and was dragged up the stairs and into Lily's room. They let go of her when they got inside the room. She took a minute to catch her breath, she then turned and glared at them and stayed silent for a minute before she let rip "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT ABOUT" she shouted at them. Emily stayed silent and eyed Rose warily but Lily just waited until Rose had finished before calmly saying "We wanted to talk to you in private" Lily said. Rose stared at the two of them surprised at Lily's answer "You just wanted to talk" Rose said repeating Lily's words , Lily nodded then Rose spoke again "You did not think to just ask me to come up to your room" Rose asked , Lily just shrugged.

Rose sighed and sat down on the bed, Emily seeing that the situation had calmed down also sat down on the bed. Rose turned to Emily and stared at her for a minute "How did you get in here anyway Emily" she asked Emily, Emily began to answer but was interrupted by Lily "I let her in the common room, you sneak her in here often enough anyway" Lily said, Rose stared at Lily, her mouth wide open in shock at what Lily had just said. Rose shook herself before replying "how did you know about then", Lily laughed "I know everything" she said in a serious voice.

Rose began to get a little nervous then Lily burst out laughing once again "Oh my god you thought I was serious" she said when she looked at Rose's face. Rose blushed before clearing her throat "What did you want to talk to me about" Rose asked Lily "What you are doing for the Talent Show" Lily replied then she smiled at Rose, Rose smiled back at her and then spoke "Singing" she said "What about you Emily" Rose asked turning to her friend "Juggling" Emily replied enthusiastically, Lily snorted in the corner but bit down on her lip to keep from bursting out laughing, Rose could see as she glanced at Lily out of the corner of her eye if Lily did not take a breath she was going to turn purple.

Rose could see from glancing at Lily that she was losing the battle to keep herself from bursting out laughing and it was confirmed when two minutes later she did burst out laughing and started to roll her eyes, Lily could sometimes be a bit insensitive to other people's feelings. Emily was getting a bit annoyed at Lily so she said a bit crossly"I have been practising you know", Rose smiled at her, "That's Great Emily" she said, Emily smiled back at Rose. Lily calmed down and stopped laughing, she then apologised to Emily for laughing at her and they were all back on good terms.

Rose looked over at Lily and smiled "What are you doing for the Talent Show Lily", Lily looked across at Rose "Dancing" she replied "Ok" Rose replied. Lily let out a sigh "I'm bored" she said, Emily nodded her agreement to the statement. Rose cleared her throat "Ok I am going to go then I have tons of homework to do" she said as she got up off the bed and walked towards the door, "I have to" Emily agreed as she got up and walked over to stand beside Rose. Rose put her hand on the doorknob "We will see you later Lily" Rose said.

Lily immediately got up of the bed and walked towards them and grabbed both of their arms "You two are going nowhere" Lily said "But …." Emily interrupted "But nothing you can both do your homework later" Lily said interrupting Emily, Rose shot Lily a glare "This is coming from someone who leaves her homework to the last minute" Rose said, Lily shot her a glare "We are going to play a game" she said in a cheery tone, Rose's face went pure white_, this is not going to be good whatever it is it is not going to be good _Rose thought to herself, she cleared her throat "A Game" Rose repeated just to clarify making sure her instant panic was not shown in her voice. Lily looked at her "Yes a Game" Lily said with a mischievous glint in her eye.

**Author Note Here is Chapter 7 of my Fic The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	9. Chapter 8 MATE, DATE AND SLATE

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARACTERS THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING. I DO OWN THE CHARACTERS EMILY ROCKMAN, BRADLEY RANDALL ALEXANDER THOMSON,KYLE MASON, ERIC DAVIDSON, TODD WINTERS AND JOSHUA TYLER MCKINLEY .**

**CHAPTER 8 MATE DATE AND SLATE**

Lily looked at Rose and Emily as they sat back down on the bed and looked towards her, she smiled and her eyes glinted with mischief _this was going to be fun_ she thought to herself, she cleared her throat and then spoke "We are going to play a game", Rose rolled her eyes "You already told us that" she said interrupting Lily, Lily glared at her and then spoke again "The game we are going to play is ….. drum roll please" Rose rolled her eyes once again at Lily's immature behaviour. Lily took a deep breath prolonging the silence for dramatic effect then after another two minutes spoke "Mate, Date and Slate", Emily's mouth hung open like a goldfish at this announcement, Emily shook her head and shut her mouth "But …." She began, Lily cut her off "No buts, we are doing this!" she stated, Emily nodded and Rose did too if only to get this stupid thing over and done with quicker and then she could get her homework done and have a free evening.

Lily began writing names down on individual pieces of paper then she looked up from the pieces of paper and stared directly at Rose and Emily then she spoke "Rose you start, then Emily then me", Rose nodded again "The rules are that I ask you both a boys name and you tell if you would rather be mates with them, date them or reject them altogether". She waited for a response and for them to acknowledge what she had just said, two minutes went by and silence echoed in the room "ok then" Lily said after a further five minutes of silence "Lets begin" she said, her eyes lit up with excitement as she said it. Lily shuffled the pieces of paper then suddenly said "Kyle Mason" taking Rose completely by surprise, "emm…" She thought about it for a minute. Kyle was in the same year as them, a Hufflepuff and a sweet, kind, caring boy.

She had spoken to him a few occasions when she had worked in classes with him and when she saw him studying long into the night in the Library. Lily sighed snapping Rose out of her trance "come on Rose" she moaned "just answer the question". "Ok, ok hold your hippogriffs" Rose snapped, "Mate" she said. Lily looked at Emily, "Mate" she said swiftly. Lily smiled "Mate" she said agreeing with the other two, shuffling the papers again then she spoke "Todd Winters" she asked Rose, this time Rose did not hesitate "Mate" she said then she turned and looked at Emily and waited for her answer to the question.

Emily went silent and thought about it for a couple of minutes, after thinking about it for another two minutes she answered "Date", Rose looked at Emily shock clearly written on her face, Lily was also gob smacked, her mouth hung open like a goldfish in disbelief. She shook her head and stared at Emily for a few minutes, still shocked. She cleared her throat and then she spoke "Mate" as she placed the paper in the used pile and picked on the next name in the remaining pile of names. She looked at it and smiled "Eric Davidson" she asked Rose, Eric was a Gryffindor and in the same year as them and funny and sensitive "Date" she said smiling, Lily smiled back at Rose then looked at Emily waiting for her answer "Mate" she said quickly, "Mate" Lily said agreeing with Emily.

She looked down at the next paper and hit herself on the head, Rose and Emily looked at Lily confused at her reaction to the name on that particular piece of paper. She lowered her hand "I do not know why I wrote this name down, I suppose he is hot in a way" she stopped and took a deep breath "Bradley Randall Alexander Thomson" she said. Rose looked at Lily just as surprised as she was that she had included Thomson's name in the list as he was a Slytherin and arrogant as he thought he was better than everybody else in the school because he was rich. "Slate" Rose said "I would never be mates or date that slimy git" she explained, Emily nodded in agreement "me too" she said. Lily crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it in the used pile "Slate" she said agreeing with the other two. She looked at the pieces of paper "Nearly finished" she said as she shuffled the papers _finally_ thought Rose as Lily looked down at the next name.

"Joshua Tyler McKinley" Lily asked. Rose smiled Joshua, or Josh as she called him, was a Gryffindor and one of the only guys she really talked to as he was mature and not stupid like half of the boys in their year. "Date Definitely " Rose said with a smile, Emily giggled, Rose hit her playfully on the arm. Lily laughed. After she had clamed down Lily turned to Emily "Joshua" she asked Emily "Date obviously he is one of the hottest guys in school" Emily replied, Rose and Lily again looked at her in shock "What" she said "Just because I study a lot it does not mean I do not notice other things" she said sharply. The other girls quickly held their hands up and they both burst out laughing. Rose turned to Lily "Ok Lily what about you" she asked her "Date" Lily said and rolled her eyes "Obviously" she added "He is one of the hottest guys in school like you said" Rose nodded in response and smiled at Lily.

Lily smiled back at Rose "Ok last one", she looked down at the name and smiled "Scorpius Malfoy" Lily asked. Rose froze _great just when I stopped thinking about him _she thought to herself hoping that the panic that she had started to feel did not show on her face. "I would definitely Date him" Lily said pulling Rose out of her thoughts "you would" Rose replied shocked, Lily nodded "Hell yes he's the Hottest Guy in school" she said smiling. "I would be mates with him but would not date him" Emily said quickly. Lily looked at Rose "What about you Rose" she asked "uhmmm" she replied, her brain was panicking, she could not think clearly, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down aware of being closely watched by Emily and especially Lily "Date" she said in a calm voice surprising herself by how calm she sounded, although she was a bag of nerves inside all she could do think about was him.

"Is that it" Emily asked Lily pulling Rose out of her thoughts. Lily nodded as Emily got up from the bed and stretched a bit to loosen her muscles from sitting so long. Rose got up from the bed, grabbed her bag and walked towards the door "I have to go do some studying in the Library" she said as she opened the door, Lily nodded to her. She ran down the dormitory stairs and out of the common room not stopping until she was out in the corridor.

She leaned against the wall and breathed slowly calming herself down, glad that she was finally out of the dormitory, _stupid Lily and her stupid game _she thought to herself. She took another deep calming breath. She stayed against the wall for a few more minutes then stepped away and walked off down the corridor in direction of the Library. All she could think about was him.

**Author Note: This is Chapter 8 hope you like it. I would like to thank all of the people who have read and took the time to review this story. I would also like to thank my Little Brother who beta tested this chapter for me. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	10. Chapter 9 BLACK MOOD

**THE HOGWARTS TALENT SHOW TO REMEMBER: NEXT GENERATION **

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN THE HP CHARCTERS THEY BELONG TO ****JK ROWLING . I DO OWN BRADLEY RANDALL ALEXANDER THOMSON. I ALSO OWN CIARRA PARKINSON .**

**CHAPTER 9 BLACK MOOD**

Scorpius stared out at the storm. Watching the lighting hitting the lake. Just how he felt, frustrated. He turned away from the window and saw his friends laughing at something Bradley Randall Alexander Thomson had just said. Bradley's family had hidden during the war as they had defied the dark lord. When the dark lord had finally been defeated by Harry Potter. The Thomson's had regained the fortune that they had before the dark lord took power and more. His father wanted him to get close to Bradley Randall Alexander Thomson and become friends with him. Scorpius hated Bradley and Bradley hated him but they tolerated each other. He turned away from them back to the window. He was bored, angry and frustrated, he just wanted to hit someone.

He been in this black mood since she dumped him. He looked one last time out at the storm and turned away from the window again as it was not helping him but neither was being in this common room. He glanced back at the group and saw them all engrossed in whatever piece of information that Bradley was telling them. He scrunched his fists. _I have to get out of here _he thought to himself. He walked over to the common room door and out of the common room. He did not even glance at the group before exiting the common room and did not notice that someone had followed him out of the common room.

He walked down the corridor in the same rage he had been in 10 minutes ago when he had left the common room. He had to see her but he couldn't. He loved her. But he hated her at the this minute for dumping him. He was angry at her and he despised himself for it. He was like a caged lion ready to pounce at the first person who annoyed him. All of his emotions were conflicting and he did not know what to do . He wanted to scream. Rip his hair out or preferable rip someone limb from limb. Bradley Randall Alexander Thomson to be precise if he had the choice of his victim. He turned the corner and walked down the start of the next corridor. He looked up and saw the entrance to the courtyard up ahead and he also noticed it was raining. _excellent _he thought to himself, _the perfect weather to match my mood._

He continued walking and as he did he became aware of someone following him. He did not know who it was. He did not care. He was not in the mood. Walking down the stairs, across the courtyard and down to the edge of the forest. He still aware of the person following him. He continued into the forest walking faster to lose his unwanted follower. He did lose his follower as he swiftly turned direction walking a few more steps then hid back a tree as he waited silently hardly even breathing for his unwanted follower to come into sight. His follower came into sight but he waited until they had walked a few more paces and until they were directly in line with the thick broad tree opposite him . Then he pounced slamming the person into the thick tree trunk, putting his hand around the person's neck. He tightened his grip on their neck as he swung his fist back to hit the person in their face. He swung his fist forward but stopped just in time when he noticed his unwanted follower was a girl.

The girl's hood fell back revealing the girl's hair and face. He loosened his grip on her throat but still gently held her neck. "Why are you following me Ciarra?" Ciarra looked at him. "You looked angry, I was wondering if you need someone to talk to?" she replied, smiling sweetly as she did. Scorpius looked at the girl in front of him, her long jet black hair lightly tickling his arm. He stared into her sharp green eyes and then smiled back. "If I wanted to talk to someone you would be the last person I would speak to." She stopped smiling after that. She pouted. "I can help you." she said leaning in, her eyes focusing solely on his lips. She was ready to kiss him when he spoke. "Do you want your mother to know what you are up to?" She froze.

She was panicking, he could see it in her eyes. Her mind feverishly working to find a way to escape this trap. "Your mother would not like to hear what you have been up to, would she Ciarra?" he said taunting her. Unlike his father Draco Malfoy who had not changed a bit since the war, Ciarra Parkinson's mother Pansy Parkinson had. His father had been dating Pansy throughout their school years. After school she had (like most people including his grandparents) expected his father to propose to her but his father did not. Then his father met his mother and married her instead. Pansy was furious and hated herself for losing out on his father, first prize as she called it. She married Theodore Nott a little while after his father's marriage to his mother.

After her marriage Pansy had changed drastically and became a good obedient wife, ditching her flirty ways. She had raised her daughter to do what she had failed to do - bag a Malfoy but she had changed her tactics. Ciarra was to be well mannered and obedient. Pansy despised flirty ways but Ciarra was just like her mother and had dated almost every boy in Slytherin. Scorpius knew Pansy would be furious if she found out what her daughter had been up to.

He released his hand from her throat and stepped back. " I will not tell your mother." he said calmly. She relaxed and smiled at him. "But," he said, an edge of steel coming into his voice. He leaned in until he was inches away from her face. "Do not follow me ever again." He moved back then he turned and walked deeper into the forest. He did not look back at her. He waited until he knew he was away from her then he stopped and looked up at the sky letting the rain fall down on to his face.

**Author Note: This is Chapter 10. I would like to thank my friend Tania for betaing this chapter for me. I hope you like it, let me know what think. Read and Review Please Dramione Forever.**


	11. Chapter 10 DARK THOUGHTS

**The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember: Next Generation **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters, they belong to JK Rowling.**

**Chapter 10 - DARK THOUGHTS**

He walked around the forest grounds, he did not care that it was past curfew or that the storm above him showed no sign of ceasing. The thunder and lighting was moving ever closer to the castle. His mood had also improved, he had thought the walk and fresh air would have helped but it had not improved his mood instead it had soured his mood further. Scorpius stared up at the sky, all the thoughts that were running through his mind were contradicting each other. He just wanted to scream.

Suddenly a loud angry scream pierced the forest air. It had not made him feel any better. The boy kicked the loose stones away that lay on the forest path. He was consumed with so much rage. He hated her at this minute and he partly hated himself for stupidly allowing her to get close enough to hurt him. If he had kept his guard up, none of this would have happened. He would never have knew what true love had felt like however and he still loved her now. Even after all she had put him through. His one and only thought at this second, was to hurt her as much as she was hurting him. Lashing out at her was one of the options that he was thinking about. It felt like his heart was breaking in two and he was a hair's breath away from falling apart completely.

Leaning down he picked up one of the stones that littered the forest path. He held the sharp stone in his hand but he did not cry out when the sharp edge of the stone cut into his palm. The rain had stopped falling but the thunder and lighting still rumbled, a short distance away. He closed his eyes and gripped the stone tighter in his palm, then he threw it as far as he could. Bending his fingers, he felt the pain of the cut more sharply now and it helped in some way to numb the pain in his heart ever so slightly.

Once more he was filled with a sense of rage as his thoughts drifted back to Rose again. The hate he was experiencing towards her was new to him. That hate that he was feeling towards her for hurting him was winning over the love he still even now held for her. If he did not do something, this would tear him apart inside. He began to walk back towards the castle, deciding that he had been outside long enough and the storm was growing closer still.

When he had reached the castle entrance, he stopped and stood still for a few minutes. He had still not decided what he was going to do, he was still conflicted inside. The option of hurting her as much as she had hurt him keep jumping to the front of his thoughts, like a voice was egging him on to do it. All he wanted to do at this particular minute was to cause her as much grief and pain that she had caused him.

Suddenly a terrible and dangerous idea struck him. He shook it away but the thought lingered at the back of his mind. He thought about it for a few more minutes, thinking it through. It took him another few minutes before he had completely decided that he was going to go through with the idea, that had just struck him like a bolt of lighting. She would regret hurting him and she would feel the same hurt and pain that he felt at this moment.

**Author Note: I want to once more apologise for the long delay but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I would love to hear what you think, read and review please.**


	12. Chapter 11 BACK INSIDE THE CASTLE

**The Hogwarts Talent Show To Remember: Next Generation**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters they belong to JK Rowling. I do own Ciarra Parkinson.**

**Chapter 11 - Back Inside The Castle**

Scorpius scanned the room looking for her, he finally saw her sitting in a dark corner of the room. He indicated to her that he wished to speak to her. The girl smiled at him as she rose from the chair. She made her way slowly across the room towards him. He walked over to a deserted corner of the room where he was sure that he would not be overheard talking with the girl by anyone.

When the girl reached him, she smiled up at him. Silence stretched between them and after a few minutes the girl spoke.

"You wished to speak to me Scorpius." He looked down at her, his jaw tightened in anger as he stared at her. He hated her but if he wanted his plan to succeed he needed her. I am only using her to achieve my own ends he reminded him silently.

He looked back down at her again, she caught him looking at her and batted her eyelashes at him. He swallowed down the vomit that rose in his throat at the sight of her. After taking a few minutes to compose himself, he spoke.

"Yes I did wish to speak with you Ciarra, I wanted to ask you something" she smiled sweetly up at him. "Ask away Scorpius" she said replied as she fidgeted with the bottom of his tie then she smiled up at him again.

He looked away from her disgusted with himself for doing this and he was also contemplating how low he had sunk. Scorpius looked back at her, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to do. A few seconds passed then he spoke.

"Ciarra will you be my girlfriend." he asked her quickly. He could not fully believe that those words had just come out of his mouth. Those words were the last words he ever thought that he would utter to her but he had no choice. He waited for her reply, choosing to look down at his shoes rather than at her face at this particular moment.

Silence stretched for a few minutes between them then Ciarra gasped, which made him look up from his shoes and back at her face. A smile spread across her face.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Scorpius" she replied. He nodded to her then he turned and walked away from her. After he had walked five steps from her, he turned back and looked at her, staring at her for a short while.

"I will see you at potions class tomorrow" he said to her simply. Then he walked across the common room and began to walk up the stairs that led to the dormitories.

She watched him as he walked away from her , excited but shocked at what had just happened. He stopped at the top of the dormitory stairs, pausing for a minute to fully take in what he had just done. Then he took a deep breath, walked over to the door and opened it. He stepped inside the room closing the dormitory door behind him with a small bang.

**Author note: Today is my second year anniversary on here. I can't believe that I joined here two years ago it seems so much longer. I hope you liked this chapter. I love hearing what readers think. Read and review please.**


End file.
